


Bliss/Give Me All the Peace and Joy in Your Mind

by Turner_Kane



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Blissful woman is blissful, Depression, F/M, I dunno why, I want the guy to have red hair, Implied Matt Bellamy, It's to my understanding this is what the song is about, Jealousy, More Muse, Muse - Freeform, Origin of Symmetry, Song quoting, Songfic, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turner_Kane/pseuds/Turner_Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy called Matt is jealous because his girlfriend is constantly happy, and virtually nothing can ever dampen her spirit. Obviously she's just got a good soul. That doesn't stop him from still being jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss/Give Me All the Peace and Joy in Your Mind

She was so carefree, and always happy. Despite being so in love with her, he was still uncontrollably jealous of her blissful demeanor. He even tried to confide in friends about his irrational hatred for the behavior that his beloved always portrayed, but they only scuffed at him for having such odd, off-putting emotions towards such a sweet young woman. 

“Oh, Matthew, I can’t believe what happened today!” She cried out as she opened the door to their shared apartment. Matt was lazily sitting on the couch nursing a beer, and fighting with himself once again. “Yea, what’s wrong?” The flaxen woman that stood at the door nodded, and dropped her coat onto the ground. Matt had never seen her in such a state. It almost brought him pleasure seeing that she could possess more than just a peaceful state of mind.  
“Well, today after work I decided that I’d go and get something to eat. Whilst waiting in line some woman walked up to the line and just plopped herself right in front of me. You know me, I’m a rational thinker, and so I didn’t really think much of it. It made me angry, but I wasn’t going to do anything about it. I’d just wait my turn.” Matt nodded and took another sip of beer. “It was when like four other women came and joined the first lade that I’d have to say something. ‘Hey lady, I think you just cut in front of me!’ I say to her. And you know what she does?” Matthew shrugged in response, and continued to wait for the answer. “She turned to look at me, and she laughed in my face! She laughed in my face. Mattie!!”  
“What’d you do next?”  
“I stood there, and I waited my turn. But I was blistering mad the entire time. That wasn’t very nice of her, was it?” Matt shook his head, and smiled at the innocent blonde. “Would you go as far as to say you hate that woman?” Matthew was enjoying himself. She was always so joyful, and always so calm. Having her admit that she hated someone was worth wild to Matt. Just the thought of Little Miss Smile having it out for someone was too perfect.  
“It’s not her fault…she’s just misguided. I’m not going to stoop down to her level. I don’t know her personally, so I can’t hate her.” Matthew’s smile turned down into a sullen pout. She’d manage to do it again. She’d manage to blow his mind with her kind words, and make him crave her free mind, and her endless smile, and her beautiful soul.  
“I want it.” He said in a small whisper. “What?” Matt turned to face the small woman to his left.  
“You’re always so happy! Everyone loves you, and it’s just too much. How? How can you go about your daily life like that? Always smiling. Always giggling. Never hating. It’s like God himself is watching over you, and making sure that you’re perfect, and blissful.”  
“You just have to l-”  
“NO! Just give me all of the peace and all of the joy in your mind…someone else wants to be happy for a change too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...I think that the song is about a man who's depressed, or just really like "How is this woman/man so happy all the time?! Why aren't I this happy too?!"  
> So I think that the entire song is about a jealous man who's in love with this person, yet also really mad at them for not having a single 'hate' bone in their body, and so they really want to eat their soul so that they can also be that peaceful. 
> 
> I think I'm right. But I am just going off of what I think, and not what some internet people think.  
> Truthfully Origin of Symmetry is all about jealousy and wanting to be just like someone else.  
> Or wanting to expose them as being a lying/corrupt bastard.  
> Except Feeling Good. 
> 
> God. I really love the messages in a Muse song.
> 
> (I also didn't know how to end it. I wrote the entire thing in like ten minutes. And it's too short. Whoops.)


End file.
